


Love Is An Energy (Rushing Inside Of Me)

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dates, First Kiss, Gratuitous Opera References, Listen It's All Fluff I'm Not Going To Lie To You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Title from Gabrielle Aplin's "Power Of Love"Kravitz takes things slow. Taako gets what he wants.





	Love Is An Energy (Rushing Inside Of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rumi from the TAZ discord for giving me a fluffy prompt!

Taako’s been on a lot of dates with a lot of people. He’s been around the block a few times. He’s had boyfriends, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, one-night stands. Nothing has ever lasted long. Taako has never had to worry about or burden himself with commitment, or feelings, or any of that gross stuff.

But he and Kravitz are going on their fourth date, and they’ve been holding hands, and Kravitz has insisted upon taking it slow--painfully slow, excruciatingly slow. Taako is dee-tee-eff anytime, but Kravitz is… not. After their third date, Taako had hinted at doing some of the Traditional Third Date Stuff, but Kravitz just smiled, shook his head, pressed a kiss to Taako’s cheek, and said, “I had a lovely evening,” just like he always did, before opening a portal and stepping back into the Astral Plane.

So cheek kisses and hand-holding are what Taako gets, because it’s all that Kravitz is down for. And that’s fine. That’s totally fine.

Taako’s just never  _ done _ slow-burn type things before. And trying to get used to this is very hard.

Their fourth date is in Neverwinter, at the famed Opera House. The performance is the famed Fantasy Puccini performance,  _ La Boheme. _ It’s supposedly very good. So, since it’s Kravitz’s choice and he can choose whatever he wants, Taako smiles and nods and accompanies him to the opera.

Taako expects to be bored. Taako is  _ not _ bored. Not only is the opera a simultaneously hilarious and tragic one, but the costuming and makeup are  _ fantastic. _ He and Kravitz hold hands throughout the performance, and it’s nice. It’s good.

Taako does  _ not _ cry when the girl dies at the end.

After the opera is finished, they leave the venue together and leisurely stroll the streets of Neverwinter, dressed to the nines and looking great together, arms linked, chatting quietly.

Eventually, however, Kravitz says, “I think I should be getting you back home.”

“Aw, Krav,” Taako whines. “The night’s still young!”

“Yes, but you,” and he bops Taako’s nose, “should be getting some rest. You’ve already told me about how hard the Director’s been training you--you need your energy for whatever this next mission is going to be.”

Taako pouts but he doesn’t argue. Maybe he can convince Kravitz to come with him and get some cuddle on. “Fine,” he says sullenly.

Kravitz gives him a gentle smile, and it is somehow  _ impossible _ for Taako to not smile back. He briefly wonders if he failed a save against a charm spell, but--why would Kravitz cast Charm Person on him?

One rift later and Taako is stepping through into his dorm, Kravitz close behind. “Well,” he says dramatically, “this is me.”

“Yes, it is.” Kravitz readies his scythe, flashing another dazzling smile at him. White teeth, slightly pointed, glint from behind his full, dark lips. Taako vaguely wonders if they’re as cool as his hands. “I’ve had a lovely evening, Taako. Thank you for accompanying me to the opera.”

“Oh, you know, it was my--you know, my pleasure, and what--what have you.” Taako waved a dismissive hand. “The costumes were--you saw ‘em, right, Krav? The costumes were  _ amazing. _ Such--such  _ glamour. _ Such _ elegance. _ ”

“I saw them,” Kravitz laughs. “Now, Taako, I’ve had a lovely--”

“Yeah, you’ve had a lovely fuckin’ evening,  _ natch. _ ” Taako walks up to him. He’s  _ tired _ of this shit. He’s  _ tired _ of going slow. He wants to fuckin’ kiss his boyfriend. “But why’s it gotta be over? I mean--like I said before, the night’s still young and all that. Can’t we have a little more--” he drapes his arms over Kravitz’s shoulders-- “fun?”

He can  _ see _ Kravitz gulp. He flutters his eyelashes a bit and looks as alluring as possible, which is a whole fuckin’ lot. “Well, Taako, I wou--I wouldn’t want to be… I wouldn’t want to impose myself upon….” His excuses die on his lips, and Taako can see him looking at his mouth. He quirks it in a smile, and he watches Kravitz’s expression flicker.

“Taako,” Kravitz says carefully, nervously. “Taako, can I kiss you?”

“Hell yeah,” Taako says. “Thought you’d never ask.”

He gears himself up for something sexy, passionate, dark, the way everyone always kisses him. He closes his eyes and he waits.

But nothing sexy, or passionate, or sensual happens. There’s a cool, gentle, tender press to his mouth, close-mouthed and chaste, and an equally cool thumb brushes across his cheek, and Taako has to hold back tears for a half of a moment because he has  _ never  _ been kissed like this before. Any of his attempts to deepen the kiss are thwarted, but for some reason this isn’t a problem, because this gentle kiss is somehow perfect.

It seems like forever, and it seems like a second. But when Kravitz pulls back, he has a sort of awestruck look on his face, and Taako can imagine that his face is mirroring it.

“You’re so  _ warm _ ,” Kravitz breathes.

“H-hell fuckin’ yeah, homie, that’s how Taako do. I’m fuckin’, I’m a, I’m a warm boy.” He gives him a shaky grin. “Gotta say, I’ve gotten pretty used to the cold clamminess of the skin and boy howdy, that was--that was a good, a good kiss, that was.”

Kravitz gives him a nervous smile. “Thanks. It’s, uh, it’s been a while.” He takes a step backwards and lifts his scythe. “Well, it’s been--it’s been a wonderful night, really, Taako. I--thank you. I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah,” Taako says. “Gotcha.”

“Goodnight, Taako. I’ll see you soon.” Kravitz smiles, swings his scythe, gives an awkward little wave, and disappears into the Astral Plane.

And Taako is left there with the ghost of the most tender kiss he’s ever given still lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @themindofcc!


End file.
